ryunhayashifandomcom-20200213-history
List of Ryun Hayashi Episodes
The following is a list of the episodes of Ryun. 'Ryun started on August 30th, 2009 (with the Sneak Peek). This is where the OVAs and Movies are listed. This is where the mini series: The Future of Ryun (Episodes) will be listed. This is the third and final installment in the Ryun Saga. Summary: Season 01: Raiton Arc: Episode 001: Beginnings Episode 002: Riuh's Past Comes Back to Haunt Him Episode 003: '''Vendetta on Raiton part 1 '''Episode 004: '''Vendetta on Raiton part 2 '''Episode 005: Activate! Reiki Maboroshi! Episode 006: Battle of the Eyes Episode 007: '''Raiton's Advantage '''Episode 008: Ryun Steps In Episode 009: '''Thundering Villages! '''Episode 010: '''Ghost's of Yesteryear '''Episode 011: '''Life After Death: Tragedy Strikes the Sage Village '''Episode 012: '''Living on a Prayer part 1 '''Episode 013: '''Living on a Prayer part 2 '''Episode 014: '''Return to the Village: A Challenge is Made! '''Episode 015: '''Battle of Sage Stadium: The Epic Beginning part 1 '''Episode 016: '''Battle of Sage Stadium: When Elements Collide part 2 '''Episode 017: '''Battle of Sage Stadium: Generation of Elements part 3 '''Episode 018: '''Battle of Sage Stadium: Shaking the Stadium part 4 '''Episode 019: '''Battle of Sage Stadium: The Child With One-Thousand Souls part 5 '''Episode 020: '''Battle of Sage Stadium: The Chilling Finale part 6 Season 02: Shadow Spy Arc '''Episode 021: '''Kumori's Offer '''Episode 022: Brother's vs. the Darkness Episode 023: The Dark Hole Unleashed part 1 Episode 024: 'The Dark Hole Unleashed part 2 '''Episode 025: '''Sunrise! '''Episode 026: ' '''Episode 027: Episode 028: Episode 029: Episode 030: Episode 031: Episode 032: Episode 033: Episode 034: Episode 035: Episode 036: Episode 037: Episode 038: Episode 039: Episode 040: Episode 041: Episode 042: Episode 043: Episode 044: Episode 045: Episode 046: Season 03:Three Ancient Mage Arc Episode 047: Episode 048: Episode 049: Episode 050: Episode 051: Episode 052: Episode 053: Episode 054: Episode 055: Episode 056: Episode 057: Episode 058: Episode 059: Episode 060: Episode 061: Episode 062: Episode 063: Episode 064: Episode 065: Episode 066: Episode 067: Episode 068: Episode 069: Episode 070: Episode 071: Episode 072: Season 04:Second Tailsmen Arc Episode 073: Episode 074: Episode 075: Episode 076: Episode 077: Episode 078: Episode 079: Episode 080: Episode 081: Episode 082: Episode 083: Episode 084: Episode 085: Episode 086: Episode 087: Episode 088: Episode 089: Episode 090: Episode 091: Episode 092: Episode 093: Episode 094: Episode 095: Episode 096: Episode 097: Episode 098: Season 05: Summoning Arc Episode 099: Episode 100: Episode 101: Episode 102: Episode 103: Episode 104: Episode 105: Episode 106: Episode 107: Episode 108: Episode 109: Episode 110: Episode 111: Episode 112: Episode 113: Episode 114: Episode 115: Episode 116: Episode 117: Episode 118: Episode 119: Episode 120: Episode 121: Episode 122: Episode 123: Episode 124: Season 06: Episode 125: Episode 126: Episode 127: Episode 128: Episode 129: Episode 130: Episode 131: Episode 132: Episode 133: Episode 134: Episode 135: Episode 136: Episode 137: Episode 138: Episode 139: Episode 140: Episode 141: Episode 142: Episode 143: Episode 144: Episode 145: Episode 146: Episode 147: Episode 148: Episode 149: Episode 150: Season 07: Episode 151: Episode 152: Episode 153: Episode 154: Episode 155: Episode 156: Episode 157: Episode 158: Episode 159: Episode 160: Episode 161: Episode 162: Episode 163: Episode 164: Episode 165: Episode 166: Episode 167: Episode 168: Episode 169: Episode 170: Episode 171: Episode 172: Episode 173: Episode 174: Episode 175: Episode 176: Season 08: Episode 177: Episode 178: Episode 179: Episode 180: Episode 181: Episode 182: Episode 183: Episode 184: Episode 185: Episode 186: Episode 187: Episode 188: Episode 189: Episode 190: Episode 191: Episode 192: Episode 193: Episode 194: Episode 195: Episode 196: Episode 197: Episode 198: Episode 199: Episode 200: Episode 201: Episode 202: Season 09: Episode 203: Episode 204: Episode 205: Episode 206: Episode 207: Episode 208: Episode 209: Episode 210: Episode 211: Episode 212: Episode 213: Episode 214: Episode 215: Episode 216: Episode 217: Episode 218: Episode 219: Episode 220: Episode 221: Episode 222: Episode 223: Episode 224: Episode 225: Episode 226: Episode 227: Episode 228: Season 10: Episode 229: Episode 230: Episode 231: Episode 232: Episode 233: Episode 234: Episode 235: Episode 236: Episode 237: Episode 238: Episode 239: Episode 240: Episode 241: Episode 242: Episode 243: Episode 244: Episode 245: Episode 246: Episode 247: Episode 248: Episode 249: Episode 250: Episode 251: Episode 252: Episode 253: Episode 254: Season 11: Episode 255: Episode 256: Episode 257: Episode 258: Episode 259: Episode 260: Episode 261: Episode 262: Episode 263: Episode 264: Episode 265: Episode 266: Episode 267: Episode 268: Episode 269: Episode 270: Episode 271: Episode 272: Episode 273: Episode 274: Episode 275: Episode 276: Episode 277: Episode 278: Episode 279: Episode 280: Season 12: Episode 281: Episode 282: Episode 283: Episode 284: Episode 285: Episode 286: Episode 287: Episode 288: Episode 289: Episode 300: